Toa Council
The Toa Council is the elder of the two Toa organizations, and the second oldest law keeping group in the universe, coming into play almost immediately after the dissolution of the Hand of Artahka. Composed of Toa from across the universe, it is also as powerful group, and works hand in hand with both local militias and on occassion the Brotherhood of Makuta. Composition The Toa Council consists of over ninety percent of Toa in the Matoran Universe, though the number is skewed closer to around seventy in the Southern Alliance islands. When Matoran come into the possession of a Toa Stone on most occupied islands, they are taken by the Council to receive combat training and schooling on the Toa Code and the history of the universe as a whole while a senior operative takes over defending their village. Once their training is complete, and they fully master the use of their Kanohi and elemental powers, they are allowed back to their homes to perform a Toa's duties of defending, and may be called upon at a later point in case of major events. Many places have Toa form groups of six or more known as teams. Symbol The symbol of the Toa Council is the symbol of the three virtues - Unity, Duty, Destiny - that unite Matoran life and civilization across the universe. While the design is the same, different council branches use different colorations. The smallest groups, such as on Yheyn and many of the Southern Alliance islands, use bronze with a black background. Average Council groups use silver with a black background, as displayed on the top of the page. Larger ones, such as the one on Nui-Vatur, use gold with a black background. The largest, such as the primary Council Chambers on the Southern Continent that act as the groups base of operations across the universe, return to silver (or platinum) with a golden outline and a white background. History The Toa Council is an ancient organization with its roots towards the beginning of the universe. After the first, initial Toa teams began to form up, the Council was made as a way to direct Toa activity across the universe, to make sure that all newcomers were trained to deal with outside threats, and to make sure that they never became the threats they were sworn to fight against. When the Hand of Artahka dissolved, the Toa established the first Council chambers and began their work of spreading the organizations influence, and Toa as a whole, across the Matoran Universe. For the most part, everything went well. There were a few objections, but they were silenced in the name of the greater good - keeping the Matoran safe from outside threats, as Toa were meant to do. Nothing could last forever, of course. Eventually, a Ba-Toa named Precentus declared the Toa Code to be too risky to stay, stating that by allowing certain enemies to stay alive, many more Matoran could be lost over extended periods of time. He presented the report to the Council, but most leaders turned him down. On his home island of Yheyn, however, this was not so - and the Xankah Order was first formed. Over time, the Order began expanding, and spread across the universe as many Toa groups agreed with its philosophy. Precentus eventually left Yheyn to reach out to Toa in the far corners, so that they would train succesors to follow the Orders code and send them to train with them rather than the Council. The Council was not, however, shaken by these events. It is still a massive organization far larger than the Order, and few believe that will ever change - even Precentus himself. Today, it acts as a way to train and educate Toa across the universe, and to ensure that they are able to most efficiently perform their duties. Leadership The leader of the Toa Council is known as the Grandmaster of the organzation, and resides in the base on the Southern Continent. Directly beneath are the Councilmen, who meet every century with the Grandmaster to give reports from their regions of the universe - there are nine in total, and one resides on the island Nui-Vatur in the Southern Alliance. The rank below is that of Master Toa, held by other highly powerful and experienced Toa. Finally, other Toa rank underneath them at varying levels. Yheyn, surprisingly, has a Master Toa in charge of its people - a Toa of Magnetism named Sorlan. Category:Factions